Adorable To Sexy:Revised
by o-Meep-o
Summary: AU. Naruto is a 7 year old vampire. A pureblood. There's things they can do that others can't. Right now he's in that adorable, chibi stage, everyone loves him from his bright blonde hair to his big blue eyes. But there's a wild side under that innocence and one day it'll come forth. Everything they happens to him, everyone adding him, will instill a change and he'll from A 2 S.
1. The Very Beginning

Adorable To Sexy: Revised

* * *

_Plot Mastah: Nao_

_Chap Rating: T 1.5_

_Prologue:_

_"Naru come here for a second!" Deidara, Naruto's older brother, yelled from downstairs._

_"Okay!" Said little blonde boy paused his game, sat his controller down on his plastic, rainbow table and ran down the stairs, his small hand gripping the railing tightly._

_He continued down the hall until he ran into some firm but soft, falling right onto his tush, the ponytail in the top of his head bouncing back and forth._

_"Ooowie" Naruto whispered, rubbing the palms of his hands and his bum, that hit the floor on his way down._

_"Are you alright, little one?" A deep, bass voice said from above the blonde headed boy. Naruto looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting darker hues, as dark as the night sky._

_"Whoa."_

_The man standing above him cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth raising up into a smile that almost peeped his fangs. He held out his hand to the little boy._

_'So intoxicating' Itachi thought to himself._

_"Ah tank you very much, Sir. I okay" Naruto said with a smile as he took the outstretched hand, rising to his feet a not even a moment after, his pointed teeth catching the other off guard, before he covered it with another smile._

_"They call my father sir", he said with a deep chuckle,"You may call me Ita"._

_The long, raven haired man said, ruffling the blonde locks._

_"Okie Ita-chan" Naruto giggled after the man tall man removed his hand._

_"Okay Naru, since you've met Itachi already here's Sasuke." Deidara said as he waltzed back into the long hallway._

_"Hello there, young one. I'm Sasuke" The other person voiced out from behind the little boy. He squeaked and jumped around quickly, his lips pulling back into a snarl, small hissing noises emanating from them._

_"Whoa! Naru calm down! He's a friend!" Deidara said rushing to stand in front of his brother before the aspect could hit him._

_"Friend." Naruto repeated._

_"Mhm. Come back." Deidara patted his head, a smile on the older blondes lips._

_"Sorry Sasuke. He really, really doesn't like surprises." Deidara said looking up at the other raven._

_"I understand. It's perfectly fine."_

_"Omg!" Naruto gasped staring at Sasuke, then to Itachi,"Omg!" He gasped again._

_"Bro-chan there's two of them and they have on matching suits" He whispered in Deidara's ear, as if the other two people couldn't hear him._

_Deidara laughed,"Yes they're twins Naruto"._

_Naruto looked towards Sasuke. He walked the few feet up to him and bowed his head._

_"Sowwy for my rudeness earlier, Sasuke-san" He said with a little pout that no one else could see._

_"Oh I like this kid" Sasuke hiked up his suit pant and kneeled in front of Naruto._

_"Head up." He slipped his slightly tanned finger under the little boys chin pushing his head up._

_"You may call me S'uke" The raven smiled, his pointed teeth almost breaking through his gums._

_'God he smells delicious' Sasuke growled inside, his eyes flashing._

_Naruto kissed his nose,"Okay S'uke", he walked over to Deidara who was leaning against the wall watching the exchange._

_"Okay you guys know where everything is. I'm gonna talk to Naruto real quick" He lead the younger one into the kitchen and sat him on the black granite island in the center of it._

_"Okay Naru we have some new house guests. They are like us. They drink Hemo too" Deidara said, holding his brothers hands._

_Naruto nodded his understanding, signaling his brother to continue._

_"You know how to act, right?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"You know how to treat them, right?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"If they get sick?"_

_"Feed them fresh blood from the vein" Naruto recited._

_"Remember how to ask for food?"_

_"Of course, Onii-chan. If I hungry for blood and there are humans around I should politely ask the vampiric person to "feed" me and go to a place with no lurking humans"_

_"Perfect! Those lessons paid off" Deidara laughed out, a finger to his chin._

_"Oh! Remember the places to feed off of?"_

_"Umm. The neck, hand, wrist, and chest for the most blood. And the finger, lip, tongue and shoulder for just a sip" Naruto mumbled out slowly, thinking hard._

_"Yeah that about sums it up." Deidara said, whisking Naruto off the island after he kissed him on the forehead._

_"Okay. Mom and dad will be home in a little while but I'm going shopping with Saso for some groceries so Sasuke and Itachi will watch over ya" Deidara droned as he took Naru back upstairs to his play area._

_"Just stay here and they'll cine check on you periodically okay?"_

_Naruto nodded and ran back over to his plastic rainbow table where his controller rested. He unpaused his game completely forgetting that his brother was there in a span of seconds._

_(...hours later...)_

_Naruto was passed out, his small body passed out on top of a cherry red love seat. His game controller dangling off the edge of the couch along with one of his small legs. He blonde hair now completely out of his hair tie, sprawled over his face and love seat._

_The theme song to his game was playing in the background, as two figures walked into the open area. One went to turn off the TV and gaming station while the other picked the young boy up off the love seat._

_They left the play space and walked down the left hall and pushed the wall. It cracked and then slid back and to the right._

_Together they stepped inside the one holding Naruto pulled his pants off and straightened his socks after he pulled Naruto's hair back into his hair tie. He pulled back the covers on the oversized bed and laid the little one down, who immediately curled into a tiny ball._

_"Brother we cant put him to bed without feeding him. Dei said that."_

_"I know" A bass like voice rumbled, sliding his tongue across his wrist with a hiss. He sat down next to the little boy on the bed and pulled him up gently, pressing his wrist to the blondes mouth._

_As if the boy was awake, his little pink tongue poked out and tentatively licked the blood pooling there, seating the man's wrist. With a soft yowl and hiss his tiny fangs sunk into the wrist, like lips closing around the wound. Naruto's hair went from blonde to blood red in moments as the aspect completely engulfing him._

_A pale hand slid through the terrifyingly red locks slowly, a soft groan being heard as fangs slid from beneath their lips a pair of eyes flashing in the darkness of the room._

_"Enough" Pale lips whispered into the young boys ear before the aspect took over the boy. With a whimper Naruto's teeth retracted and he fell back against the bed, eyes still closed, curling up again._

_A thumb slid along the corners of Naruto's mouth, catching the blood that had dripped there._

_A pair of lips wrapped around the thumb, ones that did not belong to the owner, suckling the blood off. Unfazed, the feeder pulled the comforter up over the boy after he stood up, wound still open, the blood welling steadily._

_"Have you not fed?" A deep voice asked after the figures left the room._

_"No"_

_"Feed" A wrist was pressed to a pair of lips, almost instantly sharpened teeth bit into the bleeding appendage, lips wrapping around it. Silver slid through growing raven hair, nails sharpened, eyes flashed and skin paled as blood was drawn._

_A gasp and a growl later the mouth was removed and a tongue was sealing the wound closed._

_"Goodnight, Otouto"_

_"Goodnight, Aniki, and thank you"_

_The two figures separated to their own rooms not aware of the pair of eyes watching them from a corner._

_A/N: Whoop! I'm redoing the first two chapters and continuing with this._


	2. Spirit Connection

_...Adorable Too Sexy..._

_Pairings: SasoDei,NejiGaa,KisaIta,KyuuNaru,KakuHida,ZetMada,ShinoKiba,KakaIru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru,NagaMina._

_Summary: AU. Naruto is 7 year old vampire. A pureblood. There's things they can do that others can't. Right now he's in that adorable stage, everyone loves him from his long blonde hair to his bright blue eyes. But he has a wild side under that innocence and one day it'll come forth. Everything that happens to him, everyone around him, will change him and he'll go from Adorable to Sexy._

_Warnings: Character death(s), OOC(s), Yaoi, Lemon(s) &amp; Lime(s), Blood usage, Gore, Violence, Language. _

_A/N: Although this story is titled Adorable to Sexy it will entitle the supernatural elements and the things that follow. That's why the genre's are Romance AND supernatural. I didn't put horror because well it's not scary unless ur scared of the things mentioned in the warnings. OKAY! _

_P.s. I love Tobi but I felt like this type of story calls for serious moments even in the funny so I decided to go with Madara because I could never write Tobi in a honest and serious light. On another note. Zetsu is a normal looking, vampire, along with Kisame, therefore their skin is just normal, pale or tan. Not green or white or blue. Also I have decided to cut Kushina out and make this a one 'parent' home for now, there will be flashbacks on how she died though so don't fret. And yeah I paired Nagato and Minato, although he was with Kushina and had to children with her, doesn't mean he was straight, purebloods do what purebloods gotta do._

**"There's a wild side to every innocent face"**

**"**Naruto?" A large hand jiggled the tiny shoulder of the small blonde haired boy as he slumbered in his oversized bed. He giggled in his sleep and turned over, the hand on his shoulder slipping off.

The lightly tanned hand that had slipped off the blonde's shoulder clenched in the bed sheets before slipping over the boys head, resting there for a moment.

_...Vision..._

_"Naru-chan, you're so fun to play with" A little red head said as he built a tiny castle in the dunes that surrounded them as the water crashed againt the shore not to far behind the two chibi's._

_"You too Gaa-chan! I wish you lived with me here." Naruto patted the other side of the red head's castle, digging his tiny little fingers in the sand to make windows. The fog that had been pulsing just over the clear blue waters of the beach thickened and approached the two, curling around them. _

_The two failed to notice as they continued to laugh and pact handfuls of sands onto their already growing sand castle, the towers a little lopsided. Naruto screamed suddenly as something ripped at his ankle and he fell back into the fog covered sand. _

_"Naru-chan!" Red hair whipped around the little redhad as he green eyes searched around him for the small blonde. The skies started to darken quickly as Gaara's mood changed and red welts appeared on his arms and chest. _

_"Gaaaaaraa" An evil, feminine laugh resounded in the quickly blackening world the boys had created between themselves for fun time. The redhead screamed as he too fell into the fog covered sand and was dragged through it, the sharp rocks cutting his skin. _

_"Gaa-chan.." When he finally stopped,the redhead looked over to see Naruto lying on the ground covered in rocks, blood and sand. He reached out but was blocked by some invisible force field, he beat his tiny fists against it as his friend was pulled into the air and thrown away by some invisible enemy._

_"NARUTO!" Gaara screamed as he was brutally yanked from the spirit world by a pale hand, kicking and screaming as he did so._

_...Vision end..._

"GAAARA!" Naruto shot up, his tiny body shivering as he put his little head in his hands and cried. Oblivious to the person that still rested on the bed next to him, the hand now laying the ed next to the crying blonde.

"Naruto, what happened?" The blonde headed boy gasped and looked up, whiping his tears away quickly as tried to answer through the hickups that bubbled up his throat.

"S'uke.. Nothin' h-happened" He whispered, digging his pinkening palms into his eyes so he wouldn't cry.

"Okay let me rephrase that, do you want to tell me what that was in there?" Sasuke slid onto the bed with the little boy and pulled him on his lap, dragging his hand throuhg the long blonde locks of Naruto's. Of course Sasuke already knew what happened, he saw it through the boys strong spirit connection.

Naruto shook his head as he fell forward against Sasuke's chest, his fist balled up against his eyeballs. The raven dragged hsi hands up and down the small blonde's back in a soothing manner, which only served to make the blonde cry harder. It would come out of him soon enough and Sasuke would wait to hear it.

_...Kitchen..._

"So did you guys feel that too?" Deidara asked as he scrambled some eggs in a skillet on the stove top. No one looked up or spoke but they all gave some sort of acknowledgement to the fact they too, had felt it.

"I wonder what it was this time." Hidan grumbled as he counted some hundreds for Kakuzu who was currently sinking his fangs into Hidan's neck for the second time that morning,his long chocolate brown locks growing white as the he fed the aspect(0). Hidan didn't mind, he knew his mate needed the extra blood to serve all, five, of his hearts and the slight pain only served to pleasure Hidan in the most delicious way.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will figure it out. He has ways of getting small children to..let it all out if you will." Itachi said as he stared out the window at the big, pale skinned man who had just gotten out of the lap pool again. He was facisnated, the way he swam was beautiful and it looked as if he could go on forever, just being in the water. The sun was shining down on him, making his dark blue locks seem lighter somehow as they settled down against the back of his neck. Itachi merely rested his hand in the palm of his hand and watched the fish like man he had yet to actually see up close.

"Mornin' kids, How's my son? I felt the wave, his spirit connection has opened." Minato said as he swept into the room with the grace of an ancient vampire.

"Hey Mina" Hidan said as he started on a new stack of twenty's. Itachi on the other hand just kept staring out the window, this time watching the sun shine down on the blue waters of the pools. Kakuzu was too preoccupied witch counting money again to pay attention to his surroundings, let alone say good morning to his predecessor.

"Yeah it has. With who I don't know but it was really strong." Deidara said as he tooked the top off some rice an poured it into bowl. Minato snagged a piece of bacon off a plate next to the eggs and a cup of coffee Deidara had poured for him when he felt his father coming from his end of the house.

"We'll find out, Sasuke's upstairs talking to him", Minato cocked his head to the side, his eyes flashing,"They're blood fusing actually, I've got to get to the hospital" Minato kissed his son on the cheek, waved to the others, and sept back out of the kitchen.

After a few more minutes in walked Sasori, with Zetsu and Madara right behind him. Sasori walked up to Deidara and put his head on his shoulder his shoulder, his hands resting against his hips.

"Mmm Deidara I'm hungry." Sasori whispered over the blondes shoulder.

"Just wait, I'm setting the food up right now" Deidara grumbled as he took some cinnamon croissants off the tray and threw them in a basket.

"No.. I mean I'm more hungry for something a little more... Bloody" Sasori said emphasizing his point with a rough lick to the side of Deidara's neck.

"Oh, I see. Well you'll have to wait till I feed the rest of them" Deidara grumbled, not understanding why his mate never drank the cold blood in the fridge.

"Ah, rejected by your one and only." Zetsu laughed, dragging his long fingered hand through his moss green hair.

"Now Zetsu, that isn't very niceee" Madara hissed, his tongue flicked out between his lips, his fangs popping from under his lips.

"Awh Dara I'm sorry don't get mad." The raven looked away, his long hair flipping over his shoulders.

Zetsu stood up, towering over the smaller man that was sitting on top of the table, right in front of his mate, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. His hand slid down to the raven's crotch in the most subtle way as his fangs peeked out.

"If you don't stay mad I'll eat you(1), and I'll drag it out just for youuu" Zetsu hissed as he gripped Madara through the sweats he had on and dragged one of his sharp fangs over the curve of Madara's ear. The raven moaned slightly, his fangs shining as they started to drip lust venom(2). He dragged Zetsu forward, their lips clashing messily, blood leaking down the side of Madara's mouth as Zetsu took the opportunity to bite his mate's tongue. They pulled apart and Madara licked the blood off the side of his lips, his eyes flashing a bright red color.

Zetsu eyes flashed yellow at that before settling again to the icy blue they usually held.

"Okay. I'm not mad anymore" Madara whispered, a bit breathless.

"Jesus get a room." Everyone laughed at that as Deidara continued getting all the food ready.

_...In Naruto's Room..._

Naruto was huffing from the blood high he had just gotten from the blood Sasuke had fed him, his hair was red and tumbled all down his back. His tiny fangs were poking from under his pink lips, his eyes completely black as he licked the remaining blood off his chin. He smiled feraly at Sasuke before he leaned forward and licked the rest of the blood off, his tongue automatically conjuring up some healing venom(3) to close the bite back on Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke on the other hand just smiled down at the small chibi vampire, not at all phased by the exchange. He was way older than he let on, despite his looks and mannerisms, he was quite the ancient one. Of course not as old as Minato, who was one of The Legendary Ones'(4), but he was old.

When Naruto was done with his licking the aspect started to receed, his eyes went back to blue whereas his long blood red hair started drawing back to it's original length and blonde color.

"I hope you enjoyed your reward, for letting me in on you and Gaara's new found secret. Little one." Sasuke purred as he nuzzled the blonde locks of the small boy.

"I did S'uke. But we have to save him! I hope I can see him again when I sleep tonight and ask him what happened to him."

Remembering something, Sasuke asked for Naruto's legs. The littl eblonde lened back and presented his skinny legs to the older raven haired man. 'Just as I thought, wounds inflicted during a spirit connection will remain even after a blood fuse(5)' Sasuke thought to himself as his finger tip traced along the lacerations lightly.

"They aren't going away S'uke." Naruto whispered, staring down at his legs, a confused look on his tiny heartshaped face.

"They aren't going to either. Wounds from a spirit connection will remain forever, since they directly attacked your spirit which is your soul." Sasuke expalined solemly.

The blonde on the other hand just shrugged and leaned forward, kissing Sasuke on the cheek before he climbed off the bed and went to his dresser.

"Thanks for worrying S'uke but it's just a few scratches on my legs, nothing to get depressed over." The tiny blonde said as he dug around in a drawer for a one, he shrugged off his sleeping shirt, despite the other vampire in the room, and pulled the black long sleeved shirt over his head.

"It will be if she comes back Naruto! What if she damages you and Gaara permanently!" Sasuke hissed, his teeth starting to slide down out of his gums.

"I dare her to try." Naruto hissed back, his eyes ablaze as he glared back at Sasuke.,"Besides", Naruto turned back around and sauntere dover to his closet,"I don't think she wants my family hot on her ass. Oops I mean tail." Naruto let out a maniacal laugh as he ripped a pair of black pants from a low hung hanger and pushed his pyjama bottoms down.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. This is why you never blood fuse with small children, they go from cute to down right scary in 2.5 seconds flat. 'Where did he even hear-, Hidan, definately Hidan is where he got that language'.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke after finally pulling on the rest of his outfit and beckoned him to come down to his height. Sasuke did as he was asked, kneeling down in front of the small blonde.

"I'm going to be okie S'-" Blood spurted from Naruto's mouth, right onto Sasuke who's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what was happening. The blonde's screamed as he fell forward, his tiny hands trying to keep the blood from going everywhere as he gasped and trembled.

"GAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The door bust open and in rush the entire house, all fitting through the door in a blur as they surround the small blonde haired boy.

Deidara grabbed his brother and pressed his two fingers to Naruto's forehead, his eyes glowing as his hair started to rise up in an none exsistent wind.

"It's not working!" Deidara screamed at the same time as Naruto screamed something else.

"GAAAARA!"

"NARUTOOOO!" Gaara screamed as his mother lashed out at him again, a kick that sent him flying into another wall, blood coming out in thick spurts. He struggled to look up as he felt his demon of a mother approach him again.

"Aw, little one. Your little friend isn't coming, no one would come save a demon like you." The purpled haired woman said as she kicked Gaara across the face. Blood spewed out of his mouth, the tears coming quicker as he started to pass out from all the blood and fluid loss. he wouldn't attack his mother no matter how much she hurt him was the last thing Gaara thought before he blacked out completely.

"GAAARA! NO!" Naruto coughed up more blood before he went stock still, his eyes grew wider and wider until they filled with black and pulsed out into the veins around his eyes, the blonde in his hair melted away also turning black as his body started to sizzle. Deidara knew the change and let the blonde go, nodding at everyone else to back up. Naruto phased out of the room, leaving everyone else behind.

Naruto didn't know what was happening to him but his body move on its's own accord in search of Gaara. The spirit connection was getting weaker but he wouldn't leave his friend behind. Naruto flew up into the air, phasing farther and father away, barely aware of the people following close behind him.

The smouldering blonde came upon a house in the middle of the woods, he flew down at it, crashing right threw the roof. The was a sound in the kitchen and he ran towards it, there was the purpled haired woman, wiping a blade down with a towel.

"So it was youuu" Naruto hissed at the woman, his head cocked to the side. The woman stared at him, a look of terror on his face. She started to bacck up, knife at the ready, when Naruto flew at her. He landed on her face and immediately dug his clawed hands into the skin of her face and yanking back.

"AH!" She screamed,trying but failing to get the mini vampire off her face with the knife.

"Just because Gaa-chan won't hurt you doesn't mean I won't." A gargled laughed bubbled up his throat as he flipped off the woman after he licked her face with healing venom. He watched the wound close up, the look in the woman's eyes went from terror to delight.

"You shouldn't have done that brat." Baring her fangs she lunged at the small boy, who stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"That look in your eyes, I like it." He raced towards her, in a quick swipe he took the knife and jabbed it into her side. He extended his nails again and scratched at her stomach before sliding through her legs.

"FUCKER!" The others had finally caught up and watched from the living room as Naruto took on the grown vampire.

"Sasuke go find his friend" Deidara ordered, his eyes still glowing. Deidara knew how his brother got when he was angry, they called it an episode. They came and went since he had turned six years old he completely transformed into something else with a totally different persona and afterwards when everything was said in done he'd fall into a dreamless sleep and wake up all happy again.

Sasuke raced up the stairs with Kisame behind him, they searched the different rooms of the house until they found the one witht he littl eredhead in it, lying in a pool of blood and other things. They picked him up and examined him, checking for external damage until Deidara could take a look at him.

"Kisame you have to feed him some blood. i already blood fused with Naruto today and I don't want to contaminate his bloodstream until we know he can handle stuff like that.

_...The Fight..._

"Bring it bitch. I've grown tired with this game." Naruto's hand raised and he cocked his pointer finger in a mocking summons.

With a cry Konan ran at the little boy, claws extended, teeth bared, eyes ablaze. Naruto didn't run, he didn't look away, he just smirked as he watched the woman get closer and closer. The raven haired blonde, completely consumed by the episode, rose up into the air and wrapped his legs tightly around the woman's neck. She immediately tried to claw at him but Naruto made quick work of her arms by hitting all the right points and she let out a scream of rage.

"All you got hun?" Naruto smiled cockily as the woman tried to bite his legs with her mouth.

"It's over." Both of Naruto's hands turned into claws and he sunk them into the woman's cheeks and dropped his legs so he slid down the woman's body, nails deeply embedded into her. Her body started to turn to ash before Naruto even touched the floor. When he looked down at the ashe's he forwned at set them on fire to make sure she couldn't be reincarnated.

He licked his fingers and immediately spat it back out.

"Even your blood was horrible. You sick beast." The blonde gasped, his hand going to his chest as he fell to his knees. Deidara was there in an instant, his fingers to his brother's temples to heal the pain so he could maybe goto sleep peacefully. Naruto passed out after that, his body returning to normal as Deidara picked him up from the floor.

Sasuke and Itachi stared on in slight horror and surprise as Deidara walked out of the kitchen with Naruto in his arms.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. it doesn't happen much but when it does, it's bad. It's called an episode. It's like he's totally blacked out from everything but his goal, and until he's acoomplished that goal there's no ending the episode." Deidara explained as he handed Naruto Madara who made a sign on his forehead that relaxed the tense blonde who snuggled into Madara's arms afterwards.

"Ah, no it's fine. It's just that.. who knew that tiny thing could be so violent." Itachi smirked, his intial shock and horror gone.

"What a spit fire." Sasuke breathed out, his eyes blazing.

"Dara, Saso, burning the shit down. Kisa, put out the flames. Zet, drag the debris down into the soil and leave no traces." Deidara said, walking out the front door the other following.

"Do you guys do this often?" Sasuke asked as he watched Madara and Sasori breath flames onto the house,insantly engulfing the sorry looking house.

"No, the episodes kind of slowed down after he turned seven but since this is his other half to his spirit connection i think it got him a little worked up." Deidara said, watching as Kakuzu and Hidan walked out of the burning house, bags in hand.

"What's that?" Deidara asked as Hidan tossed him some square item.

"Well that", Hidan pointed to the wallet, Deidara realized,"has her I.D. and shit in it and this", he pointed down at the bags."are full of stuff Kakuzu found worth something." Hidan explained as Kakuzu picked up both bags and threw them over one shoulder.

"Ah." Deidara murmered absently as he searched for the womans I.D.

"Konan Uzumaki? The fuck. There's no way that bitch is related to my mother." Deidara growled.

"Obiviously not. Everyone in that family has read hair." Hidan said as he climbed onto Kakuzu's back. Deidara threw the card at Hidan, who caught it mid spin and read it.

"Well it definately says Konan Uzumaki, but-"

"Nagato.. Nagato is the only other Uzumaki relative alive, my god don't tell me he married this monster." Deidara gasped out.

"Fraid so dandelion" Kakuzu said, pulling his mask but up after his kiss with Hidan.

"But we haven't seen Nagato in years" Madara whispered.

"So it's possible he could have done this in that amount of time." Zetsu finished Madara's thought.

"I need to talk to my dad." With that Deidara lept into the air before he disappeared.

0) Someone asked me in the prologue what The Aspect is, I just use it as another way to describe one of the changes.

1) He's not actually going to eat Dara it's a sexual innuendo

2) Lust venom: A venom that vampire's produce when they get turned on.

3) Healing venom: A venom that heals all wounds but I guess you could guess that

4) The Legendary Ones; Is a group of ancient, pureblood vampires made up of 10 members.

5)Blood Fuse: A fusion of blood that happens between one older and younger vampire or a group of older vampires into one younger. It's not in the traditional way where you bite eachother either. But when you do it with children it's causes a slight change where they act older than they are for a short period of time.

6) This one isnt numbered. But the part where Naruto goes into 'Smoulder Form' is another change; which is what i called the episode. He brings forth a whole 'nother persona, something like Jerkyll and Hyde.

7) This one isnt numbered either. But I wanted to explain to you guys what it is. Spirit connection is when one finds it's one true counterpart and when you do; and you guys connect you will automatically experience everything the other does unless you know how to numb it. But being spiritually connected through that doesn't mean you're mates like the rest of them. It isn't always sexual; in Naruto and Gaara'as case anyway.

A/N: And so the second chapter has come to a close! That was a complete switch from the other don't you think? But I was still, of course, going to bring Gaara into the story one way or another. This took so long to write just because I was wathching Empire while I did. Jesus. Drop a review if you like. I won't cookie-stone you if you do. XoXo

P.p.s? If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, just shoot me a p.m.

-Meep


	3. The Reveal

_...Adorable Too Sexy..._

_Pairings: SasoDei,NejiGaa,KisaIta,KyuuNaru,KakuHida,ZetMada,ShinoKiba,KakaIru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru,NagaMina._

_Summary: AU. Naruto is 7 year old vampire. A pureblood. There's things they can do that others can't. Right now he's in that adorable stage, everyone loves him from his long blonde hair to his bright blue eyes. But he has a wild side under that innocence and one day it'll come forth. Everything that happens to him, everyone around him, will change him and he'll go from Adorable to Sexy._

_Warnings: Character death(s), OOC(s), Yaoi, Lemon(s) &amp; Lime(s), Blood usage, Gore, Violence, Language. _

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg._

Thanks: TheOrangeHokageOfTheLeaf/actingfreak/ R/ Phoenixking9742/ /The Fujoshi Within/Devilish Rook/shessys mate/Castle-Mover/Zero1606/Releena Athena Black/AiMila/fatin96monafidz. For your favorites and follows I appreciate it! c:

_A/N: And I am baaaaack! I'm working on like 3 stories currently and I plan on working at my last in progress story, A Very Merry December, around the time I get my first chapter of my new Bleach story, A beastly family, out. I still don't know if I like that name. Lol. Maybe just Beastly. On another note. My updates on this story might slow around May and June since I am switching schools for my senior year and house shopping with my parents and omg I can't wait because school is out for me in two months!Okay end of my rant. Here's the next chapter!_

"Naruto wake up. You need to replenish your energy with some blood" The little blonde in the bed twitched but his eyes didn't open.

"Gaara go tell Dei that he's not waking up" Itachi said as he pulled the little boy into his arms. not a second later the redhead was back with Deidara, Sasuke and Kisame behind him.

"Kisame take Naruto from Itachi. Gaara come and give me your arm baby." They did as they were told and got comfortable on the bed, with Deidara across from Kisame, who had Naruto's head in the crook of his arm. Deidara closed his eyes as he sliced his nail down the length of Gaara's small forearm and felt the blood rush to the open wound, but that's where it stopped.

He leaned forward, eyes still closed, and put his hands on the sides of Naruto's head, his breath feathered across the smaller's blonde's face and Naruto twitched. Deidara's hands started to glow a green/reddish color and a sweat broke out over Naruto's forehead, which Kisame immediately cooled down with a soothing water-covered hand to his forehead.

"Dei-Nii? Kisa-Nii?" Naruto mumbled as his eyes started to open, his fingers protruding from under his little, pink lips. All of a sudden Naruto jumped up, the Aspect flooding him as he jumped at Gaara, the smell of blood strong on him. Itachi and Sasuke had rushed forward but Kisame and Deidara stopped them, their arms coming up to brace against Itachi and Sasuke.

"It's fine, Ita, Sasu. Not all connections are violent in nature, just like how all connections aren't sexual." Deidara said as he watched Naruto drink from Gaara's arm, the red-head's hand dragging the blood red locks of Naruto's as he drank his fill. The blonde's natural tan regained it's full glow and his eyes even started glowing a heady red color.

"Isn't he going to turn again?" Itachi asked as he and Sasuke watched the pair.

"No. When your spiritually connected offers you something, it is limitless. The blood, the life force, energy, and since it's his connected he won't turn into his older persona. Unlike in the episodes where he turns into a whole different persona, next to the blood lust and the anger." Kisame explained, quietly.

"You guys have been out of the loop for too long" Right then, Naruto's aspect receded and he fell against Gaara as his teeth dislodged from the red-head's arm. Deidara reached forward but Gaara beat him to it, his tiny smile was directed towards the blonde.

"It is okay. He will reawaken after the kiss of spirit(1)" Gaara gently pushed Naruto onto the bed, on his back, and kissed his lips lightly. A light sparkled around them and a puff of white, danced between their lips before settling into Naruto, the light dissipating with it. Naruto's eyes opened again, and this time he didn't jump anyone, he just smiled and glomped Gaara, who hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're okay Gaa-chan" Naruto whispered to his connected. The head smiled as the blonde dribbled some healing venom over the cut on the red-head's arms. The saliva moved around, and stretched before it was covering the wound and sinking into the red-head's pale skin. Gaara let out a slightly relieved sigh and smiled at his connected. Naruto returned the smile and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"It's me and you Gaa-chan." The other's watched on, as the two continued to act as if they weren't there and talked on about random things and stuff they'd like to do sometime and if Gaara was going to be living there. To which Deidara answered of course, after that they were again ignored in favor of the two little one's enjoying themselves between each other. Eventually the other's left the two to their devices and went downstairs, Deidara calling his father to tell him Naruto came out of the episode fine and his connected is as strong as him and he'll be fine. The other's were quietly listening in on the phone call.

"Dei is there something you need to say?" His father inquired from the other end of the line.

Deidara chewed on his lip as he wondered if he should ask his dad about Nagato or not. A hand slid onto his shoulder and he jumped at least a foot in the air and spun around to see who was interrupting him while he was on the phone with his dad. Sasori gave him a soft smile and gave him an encouraging nod of his head.

"Yeah there is dad. It's about Nagato." Deidara as he turned back around, Sasori's arm's wrapping around his waist.

"What about Nagato?" Minato asked in a strained voice. Deidara caught it, and I'm guessing so did everyone else listening in on his conversation.

"Did you know he married a monster?" Deidara whispered into the receiver of the house phone.

"I know he married someone by the name of Konan over a century ago on the same day as your mother and I." He said in the same tone.

"Why isn't he in the royal wedding ceremony records ?" Deidara shot the question at his father.

"He.. He did it for me. He had a quiet wedding to keep up appearances and keep down suspicion because..Nagato is my connected." Deidara felt his slow beating heart beat a little slower as the news settled into his ears.

"What do you mean? I thought you and mom married because you loved each other." Deidara mumbled out.

Minato sighed on the other end of the phone, before Deidara heard the dial tone. The blonde pulled the phone down from his ear and stared at it before there was the sound of a door opening and a 'whoosh'.

"Come into the living room guys." Minato called from his spot on the couch. Everyone was settled around Minato in different seating arrangements in the spacious, high ceiling area.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you guys the story about my life. So maybe you'll understand more and then Deidara, I want you to tell me how you know about Konan." Deidara nodded and Minato sighed before he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He opened them again and they were brighter than before, almost glowing with memories.

"When I was younger, back then it wasn't acceptable to be a man or a boy and want another male. To love a man was a sin and disgusting and you were staked and burned like filthy peasant witches. So I had kept it to myself, only telling the closest to me about it, which was only your mother at the time." Minato took a breath and closed his eyes again, before continuing.

"One day, I had been practicing my spells at this bond behind my families royal palace and I heard movement so I shot towards the sound without announcing my attack and I had hit someone. The had yelled curses and fell from behind the Sakura trees, rolling down the small hill that led to the pond where I had been practicing. I had run to help him when he finally stopped and he was bleeding." Minato started to fall back into the memory and he breathed in as if he could smell the trees from back then.

_...Flashback.._

_"Oh my. I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Minato hiked up his gold and white robes as he ran over to the fallen man who he had shot with a high powered spell. He sat down on his legs next to the man and pushed his red hair away from his face, a prominent tattoo making itself known on his left temple where blood was streaming from. _

_'This man is a vampire too and really handsome' Minato thought to himself as he stared down at the man's slightly pale looking skin, and perfect features. _

_"Oh no!" Minato hurriedly pushed the arm of his robe up and bit deeply into his wrist, pushing it against the red-haired man's lips quickly. _

_'Please drink. Please drink. I don't want you to die.(2) I'm so sorry.' Minato chanted inside his mind as the blonde trickled across the mans lips, some falling in slowly. The man's lips started to move under his arm, then teeth were sinking into his wrist and he gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure shot through his nerve endings. _

_Warm lips wrapped themselves around the bleeding wound and the sucked harder as eyes opened to reveal a glowing purple. Minato moaned as something in him snapped and his eyes, too, were glowing a blue color as the man continued to drink deeply from his connected. _

_'Yes. This is great. This is heaven, life, and pleasure. This is love between the connected' Minato's mind whispered to himself as he fell forward against the now white haired man. The teeth detached themselves from Minato's wrist, a tongue dragging across it right afterwards. _

_"I must have more of you." The voice of the man whispered against his ear as he pressed Minato into the plush grass under the trees. _

_"W-What is your name?" Minato asked the man as he ripped the front of his robes open, his eyes devouring the sight of Minato's naked and tanned skin. _

_"Nagato. And you're my connected. My mate for life." He growled as he bent down over the blonde male and bite into his neck, his arms slipping under Minato's body as he shuddered and arched against the bigger body above him. _

_"Yes. Ah! I am. Forever." Nagato retracted his fangs out from Minato and dragged them down his shoulder and his chest and down the plane of his flat stomach where he sunk his teeth back into Minato's smooth, delicious tasting skin. He groaned against the skin as the delicious taste of Minato's blood filled his mouth and filtered into his soul. Minato's hands slid down into Nagato's hair, gripping the long strands tightly as the man continued to drink from him. _

_"P-please. Oh god." Minato moaned as Nagato, without pulling his mouth from Minato's belly,moved one of his hands to pump at Minato's leaking erection. The blonde man tried to pump his hips up into the hand that was pleasuring him so well without disturbing Nagato's teeth in his stomach but it didn't work. _

_Nagato continued to pump Minato's erection as he pulled away from his stomach, his eyes were glowing brighter as some blood trickled down the corner of his mouth comically. He lid his tongue out of his mouth and some dribbled into his hand where he rubbed it between his long fingers. He stared at Minato as he lowered the hand to the blonde's stomach and drew a swirly pattern that looked kind of like a sun, right over his belly button._

_"Ah! Oh! What is it d-doing to me?!" Minato arched up from the ground, his hands clawing into the soft dirt under him as his head shook from side to side. _

_"You will bear my children. I only want one to bear my children and that will be you. When the time is right. I will come to you, where you may be, and I will impregnate you. That will be my heir, to the Uzumaki royal house." Minato stared wide-eyed up at the man as he stared back at him, his eyes darkening to a black. _

_"Uzumaki..The only other male left in the Uzumaki clan would be the prince.."_

_"I am the prince. I have known of you for quite some time. Minato Namikaze." Nagato said as he bent down and kissed the black swirl-sun on his connected's navel, It gave a flash in recognition of it's creator before it was just a black pattern again. _

_"I am to marry your cousin, Kushina. I.." _

_"Yes I know of the arrangement. And I don't care, Kushina cannot have what I have already taken. You may marry her, but her time is limited so it does not matter. In time I will have you and our children to myself" Nagato's head snapped to the side suddenly and his eyes narrowed as his skin started to sizzle. Without thinking Minato reached up and wrapped Nagato in an embrace, not caring that the heat nipped at his skin, he was going on instincts. _

_He slipped his hands up into slowly blackening hair and pulled Nagato's face closer to his, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. The black, smoldering sizzle slid over his face, into his hair and down his neck, making him want to pull away and cry out but he didn't. He continued to kiss Nagato until he could feel the form receding and arms around him as he collapsed against the hard body wrapped around him. _

_"Sleep. When the time is right, you will call to me and I will will meet again." He kissed Minato's forehead and he immediately went limp in his arms. He laid the blonde upon the ground and fixed his clothes with an incantation. With one last lingering kiss he disappeared as if he was never there, right when someone burst through the line of Sakura trees. _

_...End Of Flashback..._

"The night before,although I hadn't called to him, I was to marry your mother he had come to me, and taken me and I had become pregnant with you Deidara." He whispered as he looked over towards his son who was staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"B-but that's not possible! How can you have children?! You have a dick not a vagina dad!" Deidara exclaimed, rising from his seat. Minato rubbed at his forehead with his free hand, Madara having grabbed the other one while he had been telling the story.

"He had drew some symbol on me, I told you that. It was as if he rewrote my insides and that night I could feel it, the life he implanted inside of me. When it was time for your birth, it was top secret and we masked it as Kushina being your mother so you wouldn't grow up in hardship." Minato stated tiredly.

"H-how did you have me?"

"It was a forbidden spell that humans now call the cesarean section, that they do with a knife. You work born healthy and you grew up through the centuries until you stopped aging at your current age." Minato whispered.

"Wait, but then... What about Naruto?" Deidara asked hesitantly.

"I'm his mother. As you would call it. And Nagato is his father. That time we had went on the vacation to Transylvania to visit your grandparents, I had called to him then. I had't seen him since you had been conceived and I missed him greatly so that night, when you and your 'mother' had went to bed I left the house there and transported to him when he got close enough to the castle. We spent the night together and that's when your brother was conceived, seven years ago."

"So the night mom died you were getting a dick shoved up your ass."

"Your mother knew what was going on. I talked to her about long before it even happened. So you better fix your tone with me young man and act like you have some respect." Minato's eyes flashed and he bared his fangs in a hiss.

Deidara casted his eyes downward and bowed his head, in a submissive way towards his father..mother.

"But you weren't even showing and mom was?" Deidara asked quietly.

"It was a glamour I had a fairy make for us. It was made to last until i carried your brother to term."

"Is that why we weren't allowed in the delivery room when grams came to deliver him?" Minato gave a nod.

"But you were fine afterwards. You didn't show any signs of having been pregnant."

"Your grandmother pumped me full of fresh blood and casted a healing spell to keep the lethargy and fatigue down and I was as good as new." Minato said.

Deidara let that sink in as he rested against his connected. So his dad was basically his mother and his father was basically fucking other women on the side and having more.. kids. Oh my god there's three of us now.

"So Gaara.."

"Is your half brother."

"Really?!" Naruto's face was lit up in exuberance and he hugged his brother to him. Not even questioning how that came to be. Bless the thing that is childish ignorance.

Everyone had jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice, quickly turning to where it was coming from. The two stood at the entrance of the kitchen, the one that met to one of the entrances to the living room, arms around eachother.

"Ah. Naruto. We need to talk to you." Deidara had started, but was caught at the wrist by his father who had a look in his eyes.

Deidara looked back over to his brothers and gave a smile and a shake of his head.

"Never mind. Maybe when you're a bit older." Deidara said as his father let go of his wrist.

The two gave him confused looks before they disappeared in a puff of white, probably off to go do what brothers do.

"We'll have to tell im eventually Mina." Madara whispered, his first words since he had started listening to Minato retell the tale from long ago.

"Nagato will be here when I am ready for that talk." Minato's eyes had started to glow before he too, was gone from sight of the others.

1) Kiss of spirit is like the kiss of life but the person receiving the kiss is not dead. Maybe just drained or near dead but not dead. So they receive the kiss of spirit from thair connected and it helps as something like a little healing agent.

2) In my story the only way to kill a vampire is to stake em' and burn em' Unless you happen to be a pureblood. So when Minato was like Please don't die or whatever, Nagato was going to take a little nap, for a century and Minato didn't want that. It might as well have been death for him.

A/N: Ugh! I hate that I haven't written longer chapters for this yet. I just feel like I should stop chapters where i stop them and it's good for suspense building but whatever! I don't know if I should do a time skip to when Naruto and Gaara have turned 12 next chapter and they meet their dad or not. Leave your thoughts? On a different note, another chapter down! Whoop! I like writing this story. Although I pride myself on being good at writing the supernatural, it's still challenging putting such a complex plot together and still keeping it hook-ey? Lol! I hope you enjoyed. Drop a review and I'll have Naruto share his Hemo-pops with you? XoXo

-Meep


	4. Insight

_...Adorable To Sexy..._

_Pairings: SasoDei,NejiGaa,KisaIta,KyuuNaru,KakuHida,ZetMada,ShinoKiba,KakaIru, SasuNaru,NagaMina._

_Summary: AU. Naruto is 7 year old vampire. A pureblood. There's things they can do that others can't. Right now he's in that adorable stage, everyone loves him from his long blonde hair to his bright blue eyes. But he has a wild side under that innocence and one day it'll come forth. Everything that happens to him, everyone around him, will change him and he'll go from Adorable to Sexy._

_Warnings: Character death(s), OOC(s), Yaoi, Lemon(s) &amp; Lime(s), Blood usage, Gore, Violence, Language. _

_AiMila: Where have you been?! It's been a while. Umm, not to seem rude or anything but, have you been reading the story or scanning the story? Gaara is Naruto's connected. It's clearly stated in chapter 3 yenno. Thank you for the review though. I like twists they are much better than being predictable._

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been reading fanfiction instead of writing my own. On the bright side I have more and more ideas. The flashback in this story will entail to Kushina's ending. I was so in my feelings while writing this since I was listening to 'My turn to cry' by EXO on repeat. Hopefully it didn't come out tooooo over the top? Thank you for all the support!

P.s. You might have noticed (or not) that I have taken out the ItaNaru, I dunno if any of you were actually waiting on it or what but it wasn't going to fit in my plans for this story so I dumped it. Sorry but not sorry! I still love you guys though.

**"Just Breathe"**

**-Meep**

_...Sometime...In Translyvania..._

_"You called for me?" A figure stood at the opening of a cave, heavy black cloak draped over his tall, looming form. Minato looked up, startled by the sound of his connected's bass voice floating over to him even through the storm raging outside. _

_"N-Nagato?" Minato stood up from the blanket draped rock he had been resting on in wait for his lover to show. It'd been so long since he'd seen or felt his body against his he was having a hard time breathing just because of it. He needed him. He needed a another piece of his essence inside of him._

_"Who else would you be able to call to, Minato?" Nagato stepped away from the mouth of the cave, waving his hand behind him so it'd close up until he needed it to be open again. Minato watched the way the rock closed up, crumbling in around the hole in the center until there was no hole and they were thrown into darkness. Suddenly Minato felt a hand around his throat and he stopped breathing, until gentle lips were on his, devouring them._

_Minato moaned quietly, his nails lengthening as he gripped the cloak of his lover, his mate, his other half as he was kissed ferociously. Nagato pulled back, leaving the smaller male leaning against his chest quite heavily, panting for breath he didn't need. Nagato snapped his fingers and a blue flame appeared in his hands which he tossed in the upper left corner of the cave and then other in the right. The flames grew then slimmed, forming pillars of blue light that stretched across each half of the cave walls, flickering like the flames that lie within them._

_"So do you want to tell me why you called me to you, Yuri Shiro? Nagato murmered as he wrapped his arms around Minato and forced him back until they were falling. Minato's head hit Nagato's chest as the older vampire flipped them last minute so he took the force. _

_"N-naga, I can't do it anymore. They're coming for me. I feel them getting closer and closer and I don't feel safe when I know you're not near. I need your essence, I need something else of you to hold close. I love the first son you gave me but I need another." Minato sobbed as he lay his head against Nagato's chest, listening to his slowly beating heart._

_"You want another child." Nagato stated slowly, rolling it over his tongue. He didn't mind giving his Yuki Shiro another of his children. He only wanted his connected to carry his children anyway. He situated Minato so that his face was over his and leaned up, slowly licking away the drying tears from his lukewarm face. _

_"W-will you give me another?" Minato asked timidly, not in fear, but in anxiousness that his connected would deny him another child for his own selfish reasons. _

_"My love, I would never deny you another child, I would give you as many as you want." Nagato stated, pushing Minato's hair away from his face, fitting his hands there. Minato wasn't surprised that Nagato could read his mind, he was one of the purest, pureblood's, having been born from the first two clan heads of the Uzumaki family. The projectile pulse(1) of his thoughts was probably even more vivid since Nagato was his connected. _

_"Then please? Make love to me for another night." Minato said quietly as he lay on the heavy blanket, dragging Nagato on top of him, his big blue eyes glistening up at his mate. With somthing between a hiss and a groan Nagato dove into his mate, kissing with everything he had as he pushed down his robes, careful not to ruin them before he stripped off his cloak. He pressed his hand against the symbol on Minato's abdomen and it flashed before it started to rotate. Nagato took his time with his love this time. Kissing every inch of his body, licking every crevice, nipping every piece of skin until he was satified at the state of his mate. _

_He prepped him carefully with four fingers before he was impaling his smaller lover who was above him, head thrown back in ecstacy as Nagato pressed inside him so perfectly. He spent his time riding Nagto, digging his nails into his naked shoulders as he grinded and rose and fell slowly, reveling in the feel of his connected fangs in his pace gone from slow and sensual to hard and fast as they reached their end peak. They reached their climax at the same time, Minato's own fangs piercing Nagato's neck as his seed filled him within._

_...Kushina..._

_'These retched people will not hurt my Mina and his son.' She slashed at the simple demons that rushed towards her, spells at the ready. They fell to the ground in a heap that resembled a steady growing dog pile. Some tossed fire at her but she was too far gone too care about simle fire that she could dose with the flick of a wrist. She was fighting off a group of lesser demons after she finished off that bitch Shizune, when something lodged onto her neck, sucking blood immediately. he screamed and tried to throw them off but to no avail. Another lodged onto her shoulder, and another, and another, they all lodged on on different parts of her body, sucking her life force out of her. _

_They drank and drank and were slightly confused when she started to laugh manially, her body glowing a reddish/black color. _

_"FOOLS! You cannot kill what is already dead!" She ripped a hand across the chest of her robes, revealing the mark of death (2) and smiled even as her back bent at an odd angle to the floor. Once they figured out what was wrong with her they tried to stop drinking but they couldn't, for Kushina had trapped their bodies against hers, making them drink their fill. _

_"Now, now. It's time for you to die, drink your fill and die as you should." She hissed menacingly as he skin started to blacken. The vampires and demons latched onto her body squrimed as their bodies started to heat up. _

_"Ah. You feel it? The heat consuming your insides. I feel it too, I've always felt it." The blackness was rushing up her torso now, that part suspended in air like a statue. The vampires and demons were suddenly throwing off and set ablaze from the inside, all combusting one by one. The blackness was upon Kushina's neck now, going faster._

_"Goodbye, Mina." The blackness consumed her face and her body started to decompose right after. Her blackened skin took on the form of sand and turned blood red before it started dashing through her blackening skeletal frame in a quickness. The sand did that until her skeleton was no more and it all went up in flames. Kushina was ended and Minato was safe._

_...Minato... _

_Minato was on his way back from his time with Nagato when he caught the scent of his son and parents on the wind. He rose his nose higher into the air to make sure the after-the-rain-winds weren't playing his senses, once he was sure they weren't he took off at a phase run(3) since he couldn't fly due to his body's condition. He started feeling wierd half way there, his heart started beating at a normal pace before it pulse once, twice and a third time, heavily in his chest._

_Minato stopped, falling to his knees,crying out when he realize Kushina was no more. Kushina was dead, he could feel it, although they weren't connected spirturally, he knew, in his heart, that she was gone. He picked himself up and ran faster._

_'I have to get to Diedara and my parents' Was the only thing going through Minato's head as he finally came out of the tunnel he'd been walking through. He looked around, sensing his parents and his first born son close by. He hurried in that direction, knowing they were waiting for him. When they came into view he started to cry again as he saw Deidara crying into his grandmothers stomach. _

_"Deidara!" Deidara's head snapped up and he caught sight of his father, quickly running over to him. _

_"Papa. Where's mama?" He looked around, expecting to see his mother but of course, she wasn't there. Minato gave his son the saddest look and immediately Deidara knew his 'mother' hadn't made it. Which made the boy cry harder and he gripped his fathers robes. Minato patted his sons hair as he too cried for his fallen friend. He looked up when his parents approached cautiously, as if scared Minato would run off if they came too fast. _

_"Minato. There's a boat waiting to take you to America. Away from all of this. We shouldv'e known after Deidara was born and we left the Royal lands to come and build our own Royal lands here that someone would catch wind of what was going on. We didn't know they were coming until Kushina sent Deidara off through the tunnels to find us before you came back. We just want you to know that we love you and one day we hope to meet your connected. Now go! Hurry before they figure out you're still here" She pushed them towards the shore, where they boarded the big boat that resemebled a pirates ship. They waved to Minato and Deidara as the boat pulled off in a hurry, the others waving back._

_"Be well my son. See you soon." Jiraiya's voice whispered on the winds._

_...Present time...Five years later..._

Naruto and Gaara both sat up quickly, sweat pouring down their faces, their long hairs sticking to their heads as they tried to overcome the vision haze. (4) Naruto was the first to pull out of it, although his eyes still blind he could detect his surroundings. He reached for Gaara who's hand immediately latched onto his since he too was blind. They crawled off the bed together and made their way out of the big double doors that led to their room. Since they had both hit the age of twelve, they'd started having weird flashbacks and visions that left them blind and only aware of their surroundings to a minimum. During this time they are to goto someone's room and stay with them until their vision comes back, sometimes it would take up to a few hours before they actually get it back.

The boys were now twelve years old and experiencing things that they hadn't even learned in school yet. Over the years they had started moving around, hitting city after city, for reasons they didn't know exactly. They finally settled in a big city on the outskirts of it, close to the woods where it rained most of the time. They liked the rain, it smelled nice with the forest so close by and it always lolled them to sleep. Their 'mom' had bought a mansion, next to a big blue lake.

It was tall and wide, stretching for a few miles out in front of the woods and lake altogether. It was made from tan, grey and brown colored stones and deep chocolate colored woods. It had balcony's at every window that hung just over the lake to where if you stood over the railing you could see the fish just below the surface if you had a vampire's sight, at least. There were three garage's and a winding, cobblestone driveway in the shape of a curvy 'A' to represent the Akatsuki manor.

That's what their 'mom' had named it anyway, having gotten the driveway redone when he purchased the mansion. He had enrolled the boys into a vampire and human academy and gotten a new job at a hospital close by. He would bring home fresh blood for the boys to help them with their aftershocks from their visions which usually consisted of chills, shaking and barfing. The blood calmed and numbed their senses enough to were they'd fall alseep, having drank enough of the thick red liquid.

The boys knocked on a door a little ways down the hall way, their tiny fists barely making a sound in their weakend state. The door opened with a 'whoosh' sound, a breeze slapping the boys in their faces. Their faces turned up towards the person who opened the door, their unseeing eyes blinking the wind from their eyes.

"Oh. I see it happened again. Come come boys." Itachi said as he gently took Naruto's hand and brought them inside, before closing the door to he and Kisame's room. Over the years he and Kisame had grown close to where just one touch from the over grown vampire sent Itachi aflame from the inside, until Minato had let them in on the secret he'd been keeping. They were connected mates(5), instead of just being connected without other strings. They had taken their relationship to the next level and consumated their status as connected mates.

Itachi led the boys across the room, careful to help them over the thick rug in the open space of the room. They bypassed the bed Kisame was still asleep on and walked out onto the spacious balcony where there was a twin mattress covered by a white, super fluffy, looking comforter and two body pillows. At the other end was a wooden, wide and high backed chair, the color of cashmere. Itachi settled the boys into the makeshift bed, that they instantly curled into, keeping their hands locked together. Itachi made his way to the other end and sat in the chair, pulling his legs up into the chair and closing his eyes to meditate as he waited for the sun to rise.

This is how it always went with the boys when they came to Itachi when they had their blinding spells. Even when they were city hopping, Itachi would always make them a comfy place to rest, somewhere outside, close to the nature that they'd grown to love so much. Life had been great so far since Itachi and Sasuke had come to live with the Namikaze's. Naruto and Gaara were connecting on different levels every year which was only making them stronger. To Itachi and the others, this was good because there was something brewing, and that something wasn't good. He didn't know how long it would take for this unknown evil to show itself but he could only hope whatever it was wouldn't completely ruin the boys' innocence.

Itachi opened his eyes when he felt the sun start to rize over the peach colored horizon. The clouds parted as if in slow motion as the first piece of the sun prieced the sky at the same time someone stepped out on his balcony. Itachi turned his head to find his brother watching Naruto and Gaara, mostly Naruto, but Sasuke would never admit that out loud. Sasuke had been increasingly protective of the young boy, slowly falling head over heels for him. Of course he wouldn't make a move until he thought the boy was ready. Most days he'd just watch from a far but other days, like when he would attend school with them, he'd act like he was the small blonde's mated. That had effectively been keeping the others away, human and vampire.

"Are they alright?" He finally asked, looking towards his brother. Itachi merely inclined his head, the sliver of worry he heard in his brother's voice making him smile.

"Yes they're fine. Just the usual, they'll be fine soon enough." Itachi turned his face back to the sun and it's pinkening horizon.

"Good Good." Sasuke made himself comfortable on the wooden floorboards of the blacony, right at the end of the makeshift bed and closed his eyes, listening to the light waves on the lake.

"Are you ever going to claim him?" Sasuke didn't move, nor did he open his eyes. He'd always thought about claiming Naruto but he didn't want to do it too early.

"I wil eventually." Itachi took the answer before he too sunk into his own darkness.

A2SA2SA2SA2SA2SA2SA2S

Nagato walked out of the woods, his booted feet barely making a sound. He pressed his hand against the shield erected around the mansion in front of him before he pressed into it, effectively braking it. The reaction was immediate, people he'd see with his family came rushing out of nowhere, not making any sounds at all. They stopped and stared at him as he lowered his hand.

"Nagato?!" Madara was flabbergasted to say the least. Nagato smiled at them before started to walk forward, knowing they wouldn't attack him. He walked around the side of the mansion, his feet crunching the leaves beneath them. He caught sight of four aura's on a balcony and could feel his sons' spirits rising at his own spirit so close by. He walked closer to he blacony before he lept up onto it. The boys looked up quickly, jumping to the ready, their instincts telling them to fight but their spirits pressing them to submit. Itachi and Sasuke also stood up, fangs bared and claws ready.

"Itachi, Sasuke, step down." They all turned to see Minato walking through the door of the balcony, Kisame behind him with a hand on his shoulder. Minato stared at Nagato and Nagato stared right back, his eyes turning black. Before the blackness could seep out of Nagato's eyes Minato was on him, his lips bringing the black unto himself, burning him. He gasped but kept kissing Nagato to reassure his mate of his faithfulness. When Nagato was calm again, he brought his hand's to Minato's face and blew cooling winds into his face. Minato sighed, a smile settling onto his face.

"I see you've picked up a new trick." Minato giggled out like a school girl.

"Hello Yuki Shiro. It's been a while. And I might've been reading through some ancient books." Nagato's shoulder lifted a bit in a shrug, pressing a kiss to his mate's temple.

"Papa who is this man?" Naruto and Gaara were standing at attention, confused, pouty looks on their faces.

"Ah. Boys this is Nagato Uzumaki. My connected."

1) Projectile Pulse: Something like a thought pattern, but you can see it like a movie film, outside of someones mind. It's a purblood power.

2) Mark Of Death: A poison. Only cureable by death.

3) Phase Run: When vampires run so fast you can't see anything but colors.

4) Vision Haze: An aurora of colors that appear once one is pulled from an intense vision, flashback, or dream.

5) Connected-Mates: Okay so like I mentioned before. There are connected's that aren't always sexual in nature then there are the ones that are. I named them Connected-Mates.

6) Yuki Shiro- Snow White. I'll tell u in the next chapter why Nagato calls him that.

A/N: This was rewritten I dont even rememeber how many times. I finally got it to where I wanted it. A bit of insight to their lives over the past 5 years and a flashback! I hope nothing was too confusing. A penny for your thoughts? XoXo

-Meep

P.s. Fuck Pennies. Pennies are evil little coins that invade purses like the plague.


	5. Guess Who's Home?

_...Adorable To Sexy..._

_Pairings: SasoDei,NejiGaa,KisaIta,KyuuNaru,KakuHida,ZetMada,ShinoKiba,KakaIru, SasuNaru,NagaMina._

_Summary: AU. Naruto is 7 year old vampire. A pureblood. There's things they can do that others can't. Right now he's in that adorable stage, everyone loves him from his long blonde hair to his bright blue eyes. But he has a wild side under that innocence and one day it'll come forth. Everything that happens to him, everyone around him, will change him and he'll go from Adorable to Sexy._

_Warnings: Character death(s), OOC(s), Yaoi, Lemon(s) &amp; Lime(s), Blood usage, Gore, Violence, Language. _

A/N: Okay fifth chapter!

To say the least all hell broke loose when Deidara finally caught wind of who was here. He was pissed off, completely and utterly pissed off and if anyone got in his way he'd end them and feel bad about it later. When he spotted the red head of hair standing next to blonde he didn't waste anytime launching himself up onto the balcony. He landed on the back of the red head male and started attacking viciously, vaguely aware of his smaller brother's standing there as people tried to rip him off the red haired man.

"Bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are coming here after all these years! Centuries if you want to be fucking technical about it! No go father or mate you piece of shit! I fucking ha-!" Diedara was yanked off the man when Sasori came rushing onto the big balcony, his released power getting the better of Deidara since they were mated. Of curse that didn't stop Deidara from yelling obscenities at the slightly bloodied and battered red haired man that he refused to call his father.

"Get the fuck out! I don't want you here! They! "He pointed at his younger brothers, his eyes wild as tears started to come to the surface,"They don't need a father like you! We have one and it will never be you!" He screamed as he tried to break out of Sasori's grasp even as the power seeped into him. The red haired man got up off the wooden floor and was in Deidara face so fast the blonde gasped as breath slipped across his face.

"Let him go." Nagato said to Sasori who immediately did as he was told. Deidara launched himself at Nagato and they went tumbling off the blacony and down into the water waiting below. Deidara, now without the over bearing power of Sasori, started wailing on his supposed father who only blocked his attacks, never throwing any of his own. He wanted his son to wear himself out without dealing ireparable damage to his own son. Nagato knew why Deidara was mad at him, he knew that never meeting his first born son and never meeting him would leave scares and then to top it all off he abandoned another, if only by accident. He was at fault and Deidara had a right to let it all out.

Deidara summoned spell after spell, throwing each and everyone at his father, head on. He didn't care if he was singing the man, giving him frostbite or maybe poisoning him, he desved it all. Then he felt it, his energy draining rapidly as he continued to beat up on his father. Tears slipped down his when he could no longer summon any spells and hsi punches became weak. His shoulders shook with the sobs that he let out and his father wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, setting his head on top of Deidara's.

"You weren't there! You were never there!" Even though Deidara hadn't known his own father wasn't actually his father, but his mother until five years ago, it still hurt to know he had a real father he'd never even met. The sting was so great and the pain so unberable that he couldn't hold it anymore when finally confronted with the man causing his pain. Nagato didn't say anything he just held his son close as he pressed his face into the blonde hair and breathed in his son, his son that he finally met, even if he did just kinda beat the shit out of him.

When Deidara stopped crying he pulled away from Nagato and disappeared in a waved of blue fire, leaving Nagato to wonder where he went. Nagato sighed as he got out of the water and walked onto the shore, his wet clothes sticking to his skin. He jumped back up onto the balcony and found his younger boys, and the rest gone also. His eyes met Minato's and the man shook his head, a sad look in his eyes. Nagato punched the blacony, his fist going through the hard mahogony colored wood easily.

"I just wanted to finally meet them, Minato. I've waited so long, I finally finished everything and everything's been taken care of. I wish they'd let me explain it to them, to make it right. Apologize for everything I put them through." Nagato growled out. Minato rested his hand on Nagato's knee, a sad smile on his face.

"In time, my love, in due time." He whispered.

Somewhere deep in the forest were gathered the three aforementioned boys and their 'family'. They were huddled up in this makeshift house they'd found abandoned a few years back, well the smaller boys had found it. They had fixed it up with spells on the inside and left the outside the same, to keeo away any intruders who happened to slip by, his looked gruesome enough for it to work too.

They'd dragged some pillows inside the small home which is what everyone were currently resting on. Naruto and Gaara were sitting on one giant pillow, close to a window so they could stare out at the forest beyond. Inside though, it was roiling thunder and dark clouds as they cursed their their 'father'. Even though Gaara could be seen as the more sensible of the three kids he was Naruto's connected, what Naruto felt he felt, even if it was to a lower degree.

"How do you feel Dei?" Sasori asked as he held his mate close to him. Deidara didn't say anything, he just watched his younger brothers warily. He could handle all the emotional stress that came with meeting his father after all these years but he didn't know if they could. He felt like his father had something to say but right now he didn't think he'd be able to listen, not with his thoughts all in a jumble. Now when it came to the boys he knew they wouldn't listen, they's stay ignorant and ignore Nagato stubbornly. Gaara, he could be worn down but Naruto, he was a whole nother story. He was fiery like his passion to protect others and when that passion was turned into anger well one could only imagine. Naruto might never warm up to his father and that would only lead to his demise unfortunately enough for him.

"Fine." He whispered as he finally tore his eyes away from the younger boys.

"You don't sound all that fine." Hidan commented.

"I just need to cool down." Was Deidara's reply.

"Are you going to listen to what your father might have to say about why he's been absent all these years?" Madara asked hopefully as he leaned into Zetsu's side. Deidara's eyes slid over to the boys again when he realized they weren't there. He jumped up and ran outside the door, looking both ways, panic setting in when he didn't see them. The others ran outside after him. They split up after Deidara yelled out a very panicked 'We have to find them' and went in search of the boys.

An hour late Itachi found them and dread reered it's ugly head inside of him as a hand lifted to his mouth. He found the boys bent over a body, male, their mouths latched onto his skin and sucking furiously. He rushed over and sent pulses of energy into the boys until they passed out and then moved onto the man who looked nonplussed, his eyes gazing up into Itachi's.

"Are you alright?" He asked the raven haired man who was laying still on the ground, it was obvious that paralyzing venom was slipping through his bloodestream. The raven haired male glared at him as if saying,'Do you think I can answer that?'. Itachi nodded his head, 'Right'. He slipped and arm under the man then one under both of the boys and phased back to the house. Everyone was already there since they felt Itachi going that way and they gasped when they caught sight of the boys. Covered in blood an dpasse dout, quite the sight. But what caught Minato and Nagato's full atenton wasn't the boys but the man that Itachi laid down on the couch.

"Uncle?!" Minato rushed over to the man, dropping down to his knees next to him.

"He's paralyzed at the moment. I don't know the spells to release it, faster than it wears off." Itachi explained, watching in awe as Nagato accomplished the task easily. The long haired male sat up on the couch, twisting his neck back and forth, Itachi noticed that the bite marks that should've been there, weren't, and he was confused.

'Wait, Minato did say Uncle.' Itachi thought curiously.

"You are my uncle right?" Said uncle just smiled as he shed the 'human facade' he had taken until it dispersed completely. The man still had raven hair except it slithered down to his waist and pooled around him there, he had an olive skin tone and golden eyes that twinkled with amusement.

"Of course, Minato. Who do you take me for?" The man said as his human clothes changed to that of robes. Minato laughed and hugged the man excitedly.

"So those are your boys?" The raven asked noticing the boys were no longer in the room.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry they attacked you! But why were you walking around in a human body?!"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you! It's been a while and I wasn't expecting to little creatures to come racing at me out of nowhere, no time to prepare." He chuckled as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Well it was still quite the surprise!" The blonde exclaimed as he got on the couch next to his uncle and drowned himself in conversation with him. Nagato turned aroudn to find the other occupants in the room asking, in not so many gestures, 'who is this uncle?'.

"That is Orochimaru. Minato's uncle, his fathers blood brother who had set off on a journey to study the arts centuries back and he hasn't been seen since. I'm gussing he went to his brothers first and found out where Minato resided nowadays." Nagato explained. Everyone nodded, understand now what was happening in the living room between the two males who were still immeresed in conversation.

"While they are talking, who'd like to help me with dinner? I'm famished." Nagato asked, he hoped someone would speak up, he really wanted to intergrate himself into life with his family. Madara said he helped along with Itachi and Kisame, but that was it and Nagato could except that since the others didn't look like much for the kitchen, btu neither did Kisame which was odd enough. He, of course, knew why Deidara hadn't spoken up and he'd wait.

He led the three into the kitchen and instucted them on what he wanted to fix once he scoped out the big kitchen. It was a dish he learned to make during his stay in Italy and he figured his family would like it, as much as he did. Once they were done, Itachi set the table and Nagato and Kisame brought out the food while Madara set a few candles down the middle of the table. Orochimaru and Minato came into the high ceiling dinning room with Naruto and Gaara behind them, smiles on their faces until they saw their father. The sat at the opposite end of the table along with Deidara while the rest spread throughout the seats.

Orochimaru gave his newphew a look and Minato gave him a weak smile. Orochimaru shook his head and sat down in the seat next to him. They had dinner, everyone loving the meal that Nagato and the others had made, except for Deidara, Naruto and Gaara of course and chatted after everyone was finished. It was normal for their family to do this after every meal so even with Orochimaru and Nagato there it didn't stop. After everyoen was done chatting they cleaned up and left the dinning room. Naruto, Gaara and Deidara disappeared, telling everyoen they clearly didn't want to be bothered and were irritated by the fact that their father would obviously would still be here when they woke up tomorrow.

Orochimaru bid everyone good night and went upstairs to the room his nephew said he could use. Everyone else went their seperate ways and of course Nagato went to another room, Minato didn't think it was okay for Nagato to intergrate himself so fast when everything was still so vaulnerable. When a certain blonde deemed the coast clear he slipped from his room and into Nagato's, knowing the male was awake.

"So let's talk."

A/N: There's the fifth chappie! I did this upload from my cell so it could be a bit dicey! Please excuse any mistakes there may have been! Au Revior


End file.
